Idiota
by Blackisz
Summary: "Może i jesteś idiotą, ale moim ukochanym idiotą" / nie mam pomysłu na opis to wklejam cytat / mam to podpisane jako "oliwa czyli co ja robię ze swoim życiem" XD' / jest pseudo seks, dlatego dałam raiting M


**[Idiota]**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Przed państwem oliwa (oikawa x iwaizumi, oiiwa, iwaoi jak zwał tak zwał) Znowu Haikyuu. Znowu jakieś niewiadomo co. Nie mam mózgu. I tyle w temacie. *idzie umrzeć od nadmiaru swojej głupoty w kąciku*<strong>

**PS: Chciałam napisać coś z Barakamona, ale na razie to mnie przerosło. Może kiedyś''''**

* * *

><p>Spokojna melodia denerwowała go bardziej niż powinna. Wnętrze o mdłym, brzoskwiniowym kolorze wywoływało odruch wymiotny. Krzesełko boleśnie przypominało mu, że siedział już na nim od dobrej godziny. Jak zwykle zajmowało mu to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Co on tam robił? Sam sobie szył te cholerne ubrania, czy co? Westchnął ciężko, stukając opuszkami palca w plastikową obudowę swojego telefonu, próbując z całej siły nie zasnąć.<p>

Nie lubił takich miejsc. Pewnie wielu by było zaskoczonych tym faktem, ale zakupy to ostatnia rzecz na którą zgodziłby się dobrowolnie pójść. W jego odczuciu już nawet bliższe spotkanie z jadowitym wężem byłoby sto razy lepsze. Należał do ludzi niezbyt przejmujących się tym co maja na sobie. Gdy wchodził do sklepu brał pierwszą, lepszą rzecz, przymierzał i jeśli była dobra – a musiała być dobra, w końcu był chodzącym ideałem – nawet nie patrzył na resztę asortymentu, kierując się od razu w stronę kasy. Nic więc dziwnego, że miał ochotę wyzionąć ducha - jeszcze chwila, a naprawdę umrze tutaj z nudów.

Brązowe oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy różowa kotara zafalowała lekko. Wbił w nią wyczekujące spojrzenie, uśmiechając kpiąco.

- Hej, Iwa-chan?

- Czego?

- Masz gruba dupę w tych spodniach.

- Zdechnij.

W tamtym momencie przekonał się jak bardzo cierpi ktoś uderzony z całej siły wieszakiem.

* * *

><p>- Nie bądź taki, nie chce tam iść!<p>

- Sam zaproponowałeś grę w kamień, papier, nożyce wiec przestań jojczeć, że przegrałeś.

- Ale Iwaaa-chaaan...!

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię ukatrupię.

- Bwww.

* * *

><p>Knajpka była ciasna, ale posiadała w sobie coś co nie pozwalało przejść obok niej obojętnie. Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, poczuli się jak we własnym domu. Zapach miodu, ciepła atmosfera i świąteczne ozdoby przypomniały im o zbliżającym się końcu roku. Otrzepali buty ze śniegu na wycieraczce położonej koło wielkiego bałwana ze styropianu, rozglądając za wolnym miejscem.<p>

Hajime podszedł do kasy, zamawiając posiłek i starając się zignorować błagające spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek. Zdecydowanie udzielił mu się klimat tego lokalu, bo nawet nie protestował, kiedy został złapany za dłoń i pociągnięty w sam róg pomieszczenia. W normalnych warunkach Tooru dostałby przynajmniej upominającego pstryczka w czoło. Z ulgą zdjął z siebie czapkę, mechanicznym ruchem poprawiając sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. Położył obok krzesła torbę z zakupami, zastanawiając się kiedy Oikawa zacznie marudzić i będzie mógł mu przywalić.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak wytrzymał zdecydowanie dłużej niż zakładał, bo dopiero po pierwszym kęsie zamówionej przez niego potrawy.

- Jak ty to możesz jeść?!

- Normalnie, jest dobre.

- I tłuste jak diabli.

- Tofu smażone na głębokim tłuszczu jest najlepsze.

- Dlatego jesteś taki gruby.

Tooru ledwo uniknął ataku śmiercionośnych pałeczek, które chciały wydłubać mu oko i stwierdził, że zdecydowanie bardziej ceni sobie swoje własne życie niż widok wkurzonej twarzy Iwaizumiego. Już dzisiaj i tak kilka razy udało mu się – oczywiście nieświadomie, przecież nie żeby to robił celowo, czy coś – doprowadzić go do szewskiej pasji. Ten jeden raz może sobie odpuścić.

Oikawa pociągnął ostentacyjnie nosem, nadymając lekko policzki, chcąc tym samym podkreślić, że jest na niego zły. Z nietęgą miną zaczął grzebać w swoim talerzu, wyjadając tylko wodorosty nori i co jakiś czas zerkając na niego spod przydługiej grzywki.

Hajime obserwował to przez chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko. Naprawdę było z niego takie duże, trochę rozpuszczone dziecko. Gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli, najpierw spektakularnie się obrażał, żeby cały świat się o tym dowiedział, a dopiero potem starał jakoś to przezwyciężyć. To była jedna z wielu cech, która go w nim denerwowała, a zarazem pociągała.

- Jeśli zjesz wszystko to w drodze do domu kupię ci mleczny chleb – mruknął po chwili namysłu, widząc jak chłopak robi z tofu przysłowiowa papkę dla niemowlaka.

- Z mojej ulubionej piekarni? - brązowe tęczówki momentalnie rozbłysnęły skrywaną nadzieją.

- Niech ci będzie.

- Zjem wszystko! Nawet twoje!

- ...obejdzie się.

* * *

><p>- Naprawdę masz gruby tyłek w tych spodniach.<p>

- Możesz już przestać?

- Nie, przez to wygląda bardziej apetycznie.

- Co?

- Teraz wszyscy się będą na niego gapić. A co jeśli mi cię ktoś poderwie!?

- Idź ty lepiej się połóż, bo zaczynasz mówić od rzeczy.

- Iwa – chan, jak możesz być taki obojętnyyy? Ja tu się serio martwię!

- Jesteś idiotą... oi! Przestań mi smarkać w sweter, Śmieciokawa!

* * *

><p>Iwaizumi nigdy nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Miał silny charakter, nienawidził kiedy ktoś za bardzo wtrącał się w jego życie, a tym bardziej jak próbował mu bezustannie rozkazywać. Kontrola sama w sobie nie była zła - podporządkowanie sobie kogoś było kluczowe, szczególnie podczas gry na boisku - jednak jeśli ktoś zdecydowanie przesadzał to na sto procent miał wątpliwą przyjemność przeżyć dość bliskie spotkanie z jego pięścią. Nic więc dziwnego, że w łóżku też lubił trzymać swojego partnera w ryzach i mieć poczucie chociaż względnej dominacji.<p>

Sapnął ciężko, unosząc się nieco wyżej. Nie lubił początków. Czuł się wtedy jakby ktoś przewiercał go na pół. Jednak czerwona z zażenowania twarz Oikawy w pełni mu to wynagradzała. Zagryzł dolną wargę, opuszczając się do samego końca.

- Oh, kurwa.

- Iwa – chaaan...

- Morda.

Hajime oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i pochylił się, żeby ugryźć go mocno w nos. Tooru skrzywił się lekko, głaszcząc go po drżących plecach. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego jego chłopak ma w sobie, aż tyle z sadomasochisty. Nie lubił wiedzieć, że coś sprawia mu ból, przecież znał się na tym dość dobrze, mógłby choć raz pozwolić mu się nim zająć, ale nie. Po co. Przecież wszystko musiało iść po jego myśli.

- Czy ty mógłbyś chociaż raz...

- Nie.

- Jesteś bezwstydny.

- Podnieca cię to.

- Tsk.

Iwaizumi uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, zaczynając intensywniej kręcić biodrami. Opadał, a to znowu się unosił, tworząc swój własny rytm, drażniący chłopaka. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak seksownie teraz wyglądał i wykorzystywał to do maksimum. Tooru w duchu dziękował, że nie trafiła mu się z charakteru jakaś cnotka niewydymka. Zdecydowanie nie potrafiłby trzymać rak przy sobie mając go u swojego boku.

- Iwa – chan, jesteś zboczony.

- Nie bardziej niż ty, Śmieciokawa.

Oikawa zaśmiał się cicho, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego pośladkach. Znienacka uniósł się do góry przewracając go na plecy i zarzucając sobie jego nogi na biodra. Jego partner wygiął się lekko, sycząc coś pod nosem w niezadowoleniu, jednak natychmiastowo uczepił się go, niemal zmuszając do pocałunku. Koniec końców skończyło się tak jak zwykle, ale w głębi ducha musiał przyznać, że taki układ mu naprawdę odpowiada.

* * *

><p>- Iwa – chan, pójdziemy razem do świątyni?<p>

- Przecież to nasza coroczna tradycja, więc po co to pytanie?

- Lubię jak się rumienisz.

- ...zdechnij, Śmieciokawa!

- Jaki okrutnyyy.

* * *

><p>Oparł się wygodniej plecami o barierkę, zadzierając głowę wysoko do góry. Zima w tym roku była wyjątkowo mroźna, ale dzięki temu po raz pierwszy od dawna mieli na święta śnieg. Dodatkowo dzisiaj była naprawdę idealna pogoda na festyn. Kiedy pierwsze fajerwerki z głośnym hukiem eksplodowały na ciemnoniebieskim niebie zamieniając się w kolorowe kwiaty, mocniej ścisnął dłoń Iwaizumiego, ukrytą pod grubą, wełnianą rękawiczką.<p>

- Czego mnie molestujesz przy ludziach?

- Nie przesadzaj i tak nikt nie zauważy.

- Jak zauważy to ci przywalę.

- Haha, jesteś uroczy, Iwa – chan!

- Czym ryj, Śmieciokawa.

Tooru uśmiechnął się tylko jeszcze szerzej i spytał:

- O co modliłeś się w świątyni?

- Jak ci powiem to się nie spełni.

- To przesąd.

- Lepiej chuchać na zimne.

- Bo ja poprosiłem, żebyśmy nawet po skończeniu szkoły nadal byli razem.

Hajime wytrzeszczył lekko oczy i zerknął na Oikawę nerwowo, jednak ten nadal wgapiał się w rozświetlone niebo, szczerząc jakby właśnie wygrał miliony jenów. Ah, cholera jasna, dlaczego zawsze był takim skończonym kretynem, który plecie co mu tylko ślina na język przyniesie. Jak chciał to potrafił być naprawdę uroczy. Może to nawet lepiej, że nie pokazywał zbyt często tej strony swojego charakteru, bo jeszcze chłopak zszedłby na zawał.

Iwaizumi chrząknął zmieszany, żeby pozbyć się chrypki i mruknął:

- To jasne, że tak będzie. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie zmarnowałeś życzenie noworoczne, Śmieciokawa.

Tooru nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.

* * *

><p>- Wydajecie się być naprawdę blisko z Oikawą – san, będziecie utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt nawet po ukończeniu szkoły?<p>

- A kto by chciał nadal kumplować się z takim skończonym idiotą jak on?

- Wyjąłeś mi to z ust, Iwa – chan. Tylko, że ty jesteś sadystycznym idiotą! Hej... hej, hej, hej, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Odłóż tą piłkę! Nie podchodź! Powiedziałem nie podchodź! Aaa, mordująąą...!

- Giń, Śmieciokawa!

* * *

><p><em>Może i jesteś idiotą, ale moim ukochanym idiotą.<em>


End file.
